


Ретроспектива

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [34]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Ретроспектива

Удар беспощадного солнца по зрительным рецепторам, силы на износ по крутым склонам — марш-бросок с полной выкладкой — проверка выносливости единиц первого эшелона.

Долгожданный сигнал к привалу и падающие с ног от усталости курсанты. Количество отсеянных на каждом этапе маршрута возрастает в геометрической прогрессии. Стоит всего лишь не выполнить приказ или промедлить с исполнением — и автоматом ставится незачёт.

Ритмичное дыхание, цветные круги перед глазами, ломота в разгорячённом теле. Приказы проверяющих порядковым номерам по обустройству лагеря. Подконтрольность и подотчётность каждой секунды в графике испытаний.

Срок прохождения — две недели и четырнадцать контрольных точек. Групповые задания. Смешанные команды. Квалификация из расчёта времени и грамотности выполнения поставленных задач. Тест на выживаемость видов. Физический и психологический прессинг.

Рывком последние километры, финишная черта пересечена, и остаётся только выяснить полученный балл. Бесцветные тени, не люди, без имён и званий — материал для оценки экспертов.

Порядковые номера — раскадровка будущего. В перекрёстке побочных линий вероятностного потока бескомпромиссный холод осени в соперничестве с нахальной зеленью весны.

— Кроуфорд.

Контраст яркости лета — монохромность зимы — аналогия индивидуальности противоположностей — аллегорическая строчка сотрудничества телепата и оракула.

— Шульдих.

Бартером – антрацитовую черноту беспамятства – на чистейший алебастр нового витка жизни.

Система — определённый порядок в расположении и связи действий. Всесторонний анализ элементов разного порядка в неблагоприятных условиях агрессивной среды показывает, что частицы взаимодействуют по схеме отторжения внешнего воздействия и вынужденно проходят по типу внутреннего сближения. Всевозрастающее внешнее давление приводит к пропорциональному нагнетанию внутреннего напряжения, сжатию и Большому взрыву, образующему новую формацию. Тандем.

Адекватность восприятия — гарантированность выполнения пошаговой стратегии выхода на свободу.

Вынужденные меры — сброс психологического напряжения посредством физического контакта.

Ретроспектива скорости убегания.


End file.
